Enter Wonderland
by Marie-Chan888
Summary: Enter Wonderland is a story that takes a group of friends down the rabbit hole to enter a new world. Horrific events take place and blood is everywhere. Friends start losing their minds and things take a turn for the worse. Will you follow them down?


I always thought that it was just a dream. Now it has turned into the worst nightmare I could ever imagine. Everyone is gone. Now there is only me. But what can I do?

_Kill the red queen_.

_ Enter Wonderland_ _**- Down the rabbit hole**_

This could have started off like any other day. Wake up, eat a bowl of cereal, call friends, hangout, come home, sleep. But no. Today I woke up without being hungry. I didn't even see my parents at all, and it was a Saturday. They were home last night, but I didn't see them at all. Their cars were still here, and motorcycles. Did they go on a walk? I called my mom. Wait. Wait. No answer. So I left her a message.

"Hey mom. Um, I was wondering where you went. So call me ba-"

The phone rang I answered.

"Hello?"

"Sarah."

"Mom? Is this you? Where are you?"

"I'm at the cigarette store. I walked. Dennis is with me so don't worry. Why don't you call up your friends and see when they will be coming to the house for Sami's party."

"Sure, see you later. Bye." I muttered.

"Bye." She hung up. Her voice felt sad. I wonder what was wrong.

So I called up Sami, Celine, Rachel, Emma, Megan, Kate, Alyssa, and Katy. They all gave me the same answer.

"I'll be there at two."

I had a few hours to get everything ready. So after an hour Rachel called me back.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Sarah, would it be alright if I brought Jake and Matt? They won't sleep over, but just hang out too?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. It should be alright. Besides I think my parents are going to go on a long bike ride today anyways. But no kissing between you and Jake. Keep it pg please."

"Aw." she whined.

"Well see you later." I said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and finished cleaning the house.

My parents came back from the store and said that they're going to chill my mom's friend Sharon's house till nine to ten o' clock. The minute they left at two people started showing up, the first was Celine.

"Hi crazy person!" she yelled.

"Hi!" I said back in a lower yell.

"So where do I put my stuff?" she asked.

"In my room." I replied.

Celine left to put her stuff away when Sami came to the door.

"Hi!" she said happily.

"Hi! Put it in my room." I gestured to the second door in the hallway.

"Thanks!" She followed in the same direction as Celine and met up with her to put their stuff away. Afterwards they went and sat on the couch.

For the next fifth-teen minutes everyone else came to the house. Even Matt and Jake. After everyone was settled we started chatting about random things.

"Did you hear that Megan is pregnant?" yelled Celine.

Everyone laughed but Megan, she punched Celine in the arm. Then when Megan saw Kate laugh she said,

"What are you laughing about? You're the one who's going to have twelve kids!"

Everyone laughed again and Kate gave Megan a mean look. Matt randomly started running around the house like a cat on the ground. Everything seems normal. Till a knock came from the front door. Katy looked outside the window.

"Its just one of those petition people. But they're wearing a red tux and top hat. How weird. But the guy looks cute." she said. All the girls looked out the window and smiled. Jake and Matt looked at each other and shook their heads.

"He does." said Kate. I broke from the staring and went to go and answer the door.

"Hello." I said to the guy.

He had light brown hair and blue eyes. The guy looked like he was seventeen or so. He was wearing a top hat and tux, but he also had bunny ears. Another weirdo.

"Ah, yes hello. You see time is short...may I come in?" he asked.

"My parents don't allow strangers into the house. So if you want anything sorry my parents aren't here." I replied. What a weirdo. Asking to enter my house. No matter how cute he is I won't let him in.

"Okay then you must come with me. Cata-I mean um. Someone is waiting for you to talk with him so please come with me." He held out his hand.

I backed away from the door.

"No." I closed it in his face.

"What a weirdo." said Sami.

"I would of gone with him, he looks hot." said Megan.

"Oh you would say that." said Kate.

Another knock came at the door. Katy checked who it was.

"It's the same guy." she said.

"Just don't answer it then." said Matt.

We all sat there silent listening to the constant knocks at the door. Then the guy yelled in from the outside.

"You have to leave in a hurry! The queen is after all of you! Hurry! Come with me! Now!"

He kept on knocking which soon turned into banging. It got annoying.

"Just answer it again. And tell him to leave." said Emma.

I nodded and walked towards the door, Rachel was right behind me. I opened the door but instead of holding out his hand again he just grabbed mine. I tried to jerk back but it didn't work. Rachel tried to help but that didn't work.

"Let go!" I yelled, tugging back to get away from his death grip. But all he did was pull me further outside, but it didn't look like outside, it looked like a black portal thing.

Everyone started making a tug of war like chain and pulled as hard as they could to bring us back inside. But that didn't work. Somehow the top hated guy just kept on pulling us into this black hole. His blue eyes stared at me, and then with a final tug we all fell in. Everyone screamed. We all fell in what seemed like forever. But then we landed on soft grass without breaking anything.

We all gather back together and looked around. I saw the top hat guy again, and then everyone followed my gaze.

"Where are we?" yelled Megan.

The guy looked right at me and said,

"Welcome to wonderland."

_Enter Wonderland - In Wonderland __  
_

"What the hell!" I yelled. I was mad, and from what I can tell so was a lot of the others.

"Oh my god what are we going to do? How are we going to get home?" Alyssa was getting worried.

"Why did you bring us here? Bring us home now!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." he said.

"And why not?" asked Rachel.

Sami started to cry a little, Celine, Alyssa, Emma, and Katy tried to comfort her to make her stop.

"Because I am only allowed to bring you here and guide you. I am not the one who can bring you back. Sorry." He handed Sami a handkerchief, and started walking forward.

We all looked at each other.

"Should we follow?" asked Kate.

"Like we have any choice?" said Emma.

"She has a point." said Rachel.

We all got up and started to follow. The guy looked at me and smiled. I gave him a mean look. I was mad at him. He turned his head back to the direction we were going. It started to look like we were in a hallway with checkerboard tiles. As we were walking the guy spoke.

"If you're wondering what my name is it is White Rabbit, or Rabbit. Whichever you prefer."

"Thanks for the name but stop hitting on people and just lead us to where we need to go." said Jake while holding hands with Rachel.

You could tell that Rabbit got hurt by that comment. Suddenly there was a door at the end of the hall but it was too small for any of us to go through.

"How do you expect us to go through there?" asked Megan.

"This." Rabbit held up a small vile with a tag that said 'drink me'.

"How do I feel like I know about this somehow?" I pondered.

Rabbit just handed me the vile with a smile. I pondered at it with a questionable look. But then I just took a sip. As quick as I sipped it I shrunk. To at least three or four inches. But I couldn't tell all I could see was my friend towering over me. I saw Rabbit handing it to Sami next, then Katy, then the rest of them. One by one my friends were shrinking to my size. After everyone was small Rabbit shrunk himself without the drink.

Rabbit walked over to the door and spoke.

"Open door, we need to get to the caves, now." His voice was demanding. Megan and Kate whispered something to each other and giggled. Bimbos.

The door opened slightly then stopped.

"Hurry Rabbit, I can see the queen's cards now."

Rabbit pushed us all through the door one by one as quickly as he could. His face got worried and so did ours. We saw a card soldier running towards us. I could tell you that, that was the scariest thing in my life. After we all went through the door one of the card guards got stuck in it. It was trying to struggle out and get to us but it didn't work. The door slammed shut and the card was cut in half, bleeding. His upper half of his body was trying to crawl towards us. Rabbit pulled out a spear and stabbed him repeatedly.

When he stopped small blood splatters were on his face. We were terrified.

"What is...why...I don't understand..." Sami was muttering.

Jake and Matt were freaked out, but not as much as the rest of us. Rabbit walked past us and lead the way again. His face was serious.

"Why is wonderland like this?" I asked.

"Because of the queen. But she isn't really a queen in our eyes. She torments all who deny her or try to rebel. Or not even doing anything wrong, she still torments the people. I have much hatred for that reached creature." he responded. You can tell that he was angry, not by his facial emotions, but by his eyes.

It wasn't too long into our walk down the tunnel when we saw a fork in the road. The cave split in two, but luckily we could tell which way to go, because in one tunnel there was a way through, in the other a small storage room. Rabbit entered in there and came back out with knifes and long steel pipes.

"What are those for?" asked Rachel nervously.

"To protect yourselves. I can't be here forever." He handed the knifes to Celine, Rachel, Kate, Megan, and Matt. He handed the steel pipes to the rest of us.

We started walking again into the other direction. Then we all heard a loud KABOOSH! Or some sort explosion. Then we heard yells and footsteps rapidly moving towards us. We ran. A few sharp blade like knifes flew past us. We ran faster.

We all came to another fork in the road. Rabbit pointed to the left cave and turned around facing the noises.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" I yelled.

"I have to stay back, keep running forward, you will meet someone else soon."

"But..." I murmured.

"NOW!" he yelled. His eyes were tense, he pulled out his spear ready to fight.

I took one last look at the once annoying guy that was at my house door and ran. Once we got far enough into the cave we stopped to take a breath, A few of us looked back at the direction we came listening for any noises. There was none. I looked back to see Sami upset again.

"What's going on? Why are we here? I'm so confused." she began to cry again. This time only Celine and Emma was comforting her.

"What the hell was that? Did you see that? There was blood! And knifes thrown at us! Where are we?" said Megan, she seemed frightened and angry.

"She has a point, where are we anyway?" asked Rachel.

"I think he said that it was called Wonderland? Or something like that?" said Jake.

"Wonderland, wonderland...Where do I remember hearing this?" I thought about it for a moment but I couldn't remember. "I know I heard it somewhere!"

"Me too!" said Rachel.

"Yeah! The guy with the bunny ears and calls himself White Rabbit! "Said Emma.

"And the Queen!" said Celine.

"Then that must mean...!" said Sami.

"Alice in Wonderland!" we all said at the same time.

"But wait, Alice in Wonderland didn't look anything like this." Katy exclaimed.

"Yeah it seemed more non-gory, right?" said Matt.

"Kind to think of it why did that guy want you to go with him Sarah?" asked Kate. Everyone looked at me.

"Hell if I know! You all saw that guy randomly appear at my door AND stab that card thing!" I yelled.

"Can we stop this madness? Please? We need to find a way out."  
said Katy.

"Katy if there was a way to leave here then we would have left by now!" exclaimed Emma.

"I see cards." said Celine.

Everyone looks at the way we came and see cards running towards us so we run. As we ran the cards were yelling at us then we saw a door at the end of the tunnel. I opened the door and helped everyone through. The last two to get through the door was Megan and Kate. I ushered my hands saying move faster when Kate tripped. Megan stopped and turned around to help Kate but the cards caught up to them. They stopped and huddled by Kate and Megan.

"MEGAN! KATE!" I yelled.

Megan and Kate held each other with one arm and used the other to hold up their knifes. One card took his spear and stabbed Kate in the shoulder. She cried out in pain. Megan took an attempt at stabbing a card but it just grabbed her hand and cut it off. Blood was spewing out of Megan's wrist.

"!" she yelled.

I was crying, I couldn't help them. Rachel closed the door as Celine pulled me through. The last images I saw of Megan and Kate was them crying and bathed in their own blood. With a slam the door shut and all we could hear was high pitched screams for the next five minutes. Then silence. Everyone in our group was quiet. Rachel, Sami, Emma, Alyssa, Katy, and I all cried. Jake held Rachel while Matt sat there shocked at what just happened. I looked at Celine and her face seemed calm and serious while she looked at the door. For a moment she closed her eyes and then walked over to Sami to help her off the ground. We were all in shock I suppose. Alyssa stood up while sniffling and said "We should keep on going, we have to get out of here."

"I wish I had never opened the door." I said.

"It's not your fault..." Rachel murmured. Rachel and Jake stood up and walked over by Celine and Sami with Matt following them. Alyssa joined them but all I did was sit there in front of the door. Katy walked by me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon Sarah, we have to go." I looked at Katy and her eyes were still watery. I stood up and somehow got ahead of everyone and lead our group onward.

We looked around and realized that we were in some sort of grassy area except the grass was slightly taller than us. I was some flowers that were very tall in our small size then we heard a voice.

"Is that the one Rabbit got?"

And another.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask her?"

"Which one? There so many girls!"

"The blonde one you old petal!"

We all looked around wondering where the voices were coming from. I turned to see a Sami holding the metal pipe close to her in a protecting way. Jake was covering Rachel with holding out his metal pipe and she held out her knife behind him. Katy was by Alyssa and I and Celine was by Sami. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and I see a large rose in front of me with a face. A face!

"Are you my dear the one that Rabbit brought here?" the rose asked.

"Uh, no. Well not just me. All of my friends too. And Megan and Kate...they just..." I lowered my head.

The rose patted my head and lifted my chin. "Now that's no way for a lady to act after such a bloody ordeal. You must find Caterpillar. He'll know what to do."

"And why should we listen to you?" Alyssa asked.

The rose turned its head to Alyssa and frowned. "My dear I wasn't talking to you now was I?" it said in an aggravated tone.

I stepped between the rose and Alyssa. "Hey! They all came with me and I plan on leaving with them! So don't talk smack to them!"

Then another flower appeared. It was a daisy.

"Didn't have much luck with all of them now did you deary? Ahahahahaha!" it laughed. Sami started to get mad and started swinging the pipe around like crazy at the daisy. Celine stopped her before she could accidentally hit one of us.

"You have no right saying that! You didn't know them so shut up or I'll turn you into a pile of ash!" yelled Celine holding out a match box.

The daisy backed way. The rose smacked the daisy and the daisy turned its head away in shame.

"Forgive her. She witness hundreds of flowers being burned and destroyed not too far from here a year ago. She's a little mad you could say."

I look and see Matt walking past the rose and daisy and stopping just before some blades of grass. Rachel and Jake walk over by him.

"What are you guys doing?" Katy asked.

"We're going to find this Caterpillar guy. Besides what else are we supposed to do?" said Matt.

"How can we do that if we have no idea where he or it is?" asked Alyssa.

Matt paused a moment.

"I don't know..." he said.

"I know where you might find him." said the rose moving closer to me, "He is just past the stream on the other side by the mushroom patch. You can't miss it!" She shuffled myself and the rest of us in the direction of the stream.

"It's not too far, just a few feet, if you were normal size, but in your size it would be a few miles. Now go before the cards may appear!"

We all walked into the tall grass away from the rose and daisy. The walk was in silence. We all walked in separate groups. Rachel, Jake, and Matt. Katy, Alyssa, and I. Finally Celine and Sami. We were still silent thinking over the recent events that occurred.


End file.
